The First of Many
by ValandMarcelle
Summary: Details can lead to much larger things.


**Hello again! Wow, I've been writing up a storm lately! While I feel as though this may not be my absolute favorite piece I've ever written, it seems like a waste not to publish it. I'm continuing the Instagram prompt challenge I set for myself, and this one is based upon the word "stairs". Thanks for all the wonderful reviews on my other stories, they really make this worthwhile! Also, thanks for the messages I got! They were read and loved, but unfortunately, I'm not comfortable with directly speaking with people I don't know online...but I appreciate them nonetheless! If you have any suggestions for one-shots or prompts of any kind, leave them in a review! Please enjoy! This one is a lot happier then the last one, I promise. **

**-Marcelle **

* * *

There were ten stairs that led to Katherine Pulitzer's front door. Jack Kelly knew this because he had just counted them, in a desperate attempt to focus his brain. He now stood at the top of those ten stairs, bracing himself to knock on the mahogany wood surface that seperated them both physically and symbolically.

Even the door itself reminded Jack of just how different the two of them were-it was ornately carved and adorned with a brass doorknob, something that he and the boys couldn't afford even if they pulled together all of their earnings from the past week. But to Katherine, he knew it was probably nothing, easily overlooked, just a ripple in the pond of her wealth. Or, rather, her father's wealth. And it was her father that kept Jack from crossing the threshold now.

It had taken weeks, but Joseph Pulitzer had finally relented to the idea of the Manhattan newsie leader accompanying his own esteemed daughter on a date. Katherine, ever the rebel, hadn't wanted to seek out his permission in the first place, instead preferring to show him that she was perfectly capable of making her own choices.

But Jack had learned from recent, personal experience that it wasn't always a good idea to tangle with the head of The World newspaper, and he was already on old Joe's bad side. He had no desire to be reckless and blow any chance had of a future with Katherine, a future that he hoped to exist with her father's approval.

And so he had convinced Katherine that they should wait until Pulitzer had grown more used to the idea, and would most likely not condemn Jack to death for being with her. While it had taken a bit of good behavior on Jack's part and a bit of persuasion on Katherine's, he finally came around, and it was thanks to him that Jack had the pleasure of even being able to count their stairs. But now that he was actually there, his courage seemed to be failing him. And he couldn't allow that.

Jack shook his head to clear it of doubt before gathering his resolve enough to rap his knuckles against the door. The next few seconds were brutal, as they gave Jack's mind enough time to severely question everything he was doing. Luckily, the wait was enough to scare him off, and soon the door into Katherine's life swung open.

Of course, fate wasn't always merciful, and it now brought Jack face to face with his current arch rival, who stood in the entryway with a scowl fixed on his weathered features. He glared down at the newsboy standing in front of him, and Jack fought down a pang of nervousness. He had faced Pulitzer before, which much more at stake than a date. There was no reason to panic now.

"Uh, good evenin', Mr. Pulitzer," he greeted in what he hoped came across as a respectful manner. "Is Katherine home?"

"Mr. Kelly," Pulitzer practically growled, seeming to throw as much discontentment as possible into the words. "Yes, she's here. One moment." He turned on his heel and walked back down the hallway without another glance, stopping at the bottom of a carpeted staircase. Carpet-yet another luxury the newsies were lucky to ever come across.

Jack sighed, the situation growing more awkward by the moment. He removed his trademark grey cap from his head, wringing it in his hands if only to give himself something to do. He could hear shouting coming from inside and forced himself to block it out, not wanting to eavesdrop on any private conversations his date and her father were having, although he was sure they more than likely had to do with him. Soon, Pulitzer returned to the door, his face tinged with a bit more red than usual, and Jack couldn't help but feel as though things were about to go south.

"Mr. Kelly, you are aware that I still have not fully consented to any extended relationship with my daughter?" The question was direct, and full of anger, as though Pulitzer was channeling all of his fury into each word. Jack could begin to feel his face losing color, and was sure Pulitzer could see it as well.

His mind fumbled for a coherent thought, and he mildly cursed himself for it. Why was he so nervous? This big-shot had never daunted him before.

"Sir, I-" he started to respond, only to be quickly cut off by the older man.

"In fact, the only reason I've agreed to this little date in the first place is because, for some unfathomable reason, you seem to make Katherine...happy," He paused, as though mentally shuddering at the thought, but Jack immediately felt his spirits renewed.

Heck, if Katherine believed this could work, if she believed in him, then he had to start believing in himself just as much. They deserved a chance, and they would make sure Pulitzer saw that, starting with this date.

"Sir, I promise ya, that's my only goal," he swore from the bottom of his heart, wearing a smile he could feel spreading from ear to ear.

"I certainly hope so, Mr. Kelly," Pulitzer had never been known for being a subtle man, and Jack could hear the obvious threat in his words before he even continued. "If I discover that you are harboring any ill intentions towards her...well...I'm sure I don't need to continue."

"Not at all, sir," Jack replied without hesitation, all earlier anxiety seeming to fade as the two of them stared each other down. Joe could think whatever he wanted to for now, because Jack knew he would be proved wrong in a short amount of time.

Katherine was his new chance at a better life, and that sort of chance wasn't the kind of thing he was about to let slip through his fingers. No, he would treat Katherine just as she deserved to be treated-like nothing less than a miracle.

"Father, what are you saying to him?" Katherine's voice sounded from the top of the staircase, and Jack peered around Pulitzer's form to see her in all her glory. She wore her usual modest blouse and long skirt, but something about her seemed...different.

A kind of glow seemed to surround her, or it maybe it was just Jack's imagination. Either way, she looked even more breathtaking than she usually did. A rush of happiness filled Jack, reminding him of just what he was there for. Man, was he lucky to have her.

"Nothing, Katherine. I was just reminding your young friend that some of us have higher standards than others. He should keep that in mind," Pulitzer warned, and headed back down the hallway once more without another word. Katherine rushed down the stairs and through the threshold, firmly closing the door behind her.

"Jack, I am so sorry for that. He can be...frustrating," she apologized quickly, searching Jack's face as though looking for any signs that he would leave her. Of course, he knew full well that she wouldn't find any-he wasn't threatened that easily.

"You're tellin' me," he joked instead, tugging his cap back on his head before offering his arm to Katherine. "Shall we, m'lady?"

"Oh, so you're a newsie-turned-gentleman now, are you?" she shot back, but still hooked her arm around his, resting her hand on his forearm.

"Well, you heard your father. You've got some pretty high standards, don'tcha?" Jack teased, leading her down those ten stairs and towards their destination, a place he had spent hours trying to decide upon only to wonder why he didn't think of it to begin with.

"If I did, I wouldn't be with you, would I?" Katherine retorted, but the look she gave him told a completely different story. Jack knew she wouldn't have traded him for the world, because he wouldn't have given her up for anything, either. They seemed to communicate on the same wave-length, a single glance telling them all they needed to know so much better than words could. That's how he knew this couldn't be a mistake. They belonged together.

"Nah, you wouldn't," Jack smiled at Katherine, whose cheeks began to blush as she bashfully ducked her head. His heart skipped a beat as he watched her-even her little quirks got to him in a way he couldn't explain.

"I should have guessed we'd come here," Katherine said suddenly, throwing Jack off guard for the slightest of moments. He had been so caught up in her that he hadn't noticed that they'd come to a stop in front of a familiar building, the very place Jack had intended for them to go.

But now that they stood outside of the well-worn double doors, he remembered just why he had chosen Medda's theatre for their first date. It was where they had officially met-or, at least, had a real conversation-and it never failed to feel like home.

"I dunno, it seemed pretty fitting, I guess," Jack shrugged as they approached the doors. He held it open for her, true to the chivalrous attitude he had adopted earlier, and Katherine laughed again. What he wouldn't do to hear that laugh.

"Why thank you, Mr. Kelly," She dropped into an exaggerated curtsey, and Jack rolled his eyes in reply before following her into the theatre.

Medda rushed over to the pair of them upon seeing them, engulfing Jack in a tight hug. He knew he should have been embarrassed, especially in front of Katherine, but couldn't bring himself to feel any sort of shame.

Medda was practically a mother to him, the only person besides Crutchie that had been there for him through anything, helping him in any way she knew how. She had gained the right to show any kind of affection she wanted, and Jack didn't mind in the slightest. Medda always was a hugger, anyway.

"Jack! So good to see you!" she gushed, releasing him from the hug but still gripping him by the shoulders as though to fully look him over. "It's been too long, boy!"

"Good to see you, too, Medda," Jack agreed before glancing at Katherine, who watched them fondly. "I'm sorry, I've been busy. What with everything coolin' down after the strike and all."

"Mhm, busy indeed," Medda said knowingly, acknowledging the girl standing next to him. "I see you've brought my favorite reporter with you tonight."

"Hello, Medda," Katherine greeted, smiling at the older woman as she slipped her hand into Jack's. His grin widened at the touch, a detail not missed by Medda.

"Nice to see you, dear. Well, go on in. I think I can manage to get you two a private box if you ask nicely," she promised with a wink, leading them up the staircase and into a small room that gave a nice overview of the stage. "Try not to get into too much trouble, alright?"

"No promises," Jack replied with a tilt of his hat, sending Medda into a laughing fit. Katherine whacked him on the back of the head, shaking her head at his comment.

"We'll be fine, Medda, thank you," she amended on Jack's behalf, and Medda nodded with another chuckle before closing the door and heading back down the stairs.

"You do realize I got no intentions of actually watchin' the show, right?" Jack questioned around a small grin, watching as Katherine raised an eyebrow.

"Well, you'd better! Medda got us in here for free, I don't think she'd appreciate it if you-" She didn't get the chance to finish her scolding as Jack leaned in to kiss her, having waited much longer than he would have liked. Everything about her felt right-her skin, her lips, the way she gasped slightly when they kissed. In that moment, he couldn't imagine being anywhere else, with anyone else but her.

They still hadn't pulled away when the lights of the theatre dimmed, leaving them in the shadows of the private box. It was only when the performers began to sing that they drew apart, each staring at the other with a kind of passion that could only be called love.

Jack Kelly and Katherine Pulitzer had fallen in love on their first date, and with that love came the little things that were nothing short of monumental. For instance, Jack always remembered how many stairs led to Katherine's front door. There were ten.


End file.
